Why You Like Me?
by Phee Anee
Summary: [Sequel: Love on Matrix] Banyak yang bilang bahwa menyukai seseorang itu tak butuh alasan. Tapi tetap saja, semenjak insiden pesan matriks dan pengakuan dadakan dari Taekwoon, Hakyeon masih penasaran kenapa sosok Jung Taekwoon bisa menyukainya. Ia yakin ada alasannya, tapi apa alasannya? / VIXX Fanfic [LeoxN/ TaekwoonxHakyeon/ LeoN] Yaoi/Typo(s). Mind to RnR?


**Haii... Phee Anee heree~ /Digebuk**

 **Aku kembali membawa cerita LeoN kapel mamah papah kesayangan.**

 **Ini cerita katanya adalah Sequel: Love on Matrix, tapi kalo gak baca sebelumnya juga gak apa-apa sih :v Maapkeun kalo aneh, kek biasa** **ㅠ ㅁ ㅠ**

 **Udah ah, jangan banyak omong.**

 **P.s. Aku bingung masukin genre satunya kemana :v Maapkeun xDD**

* * *

 **WHY YOU LIKE ME?**

 **© Phee Anee**

Cast : Jung Taekwoon, Cha Hakyeon

.

LeoN

.

Yaoi, BoyxBoy, BL

.

Romance(?).

.

Typo(s), Setengah EYD(?), OOC.

Happy Reading~

* * *

 **[To: Taekwoon-ie ]**

 **Kau datang ke festival di sekolah kan?**

 **Taekwoon-ah~**

 **?**

 **...Taekwoon-ah!**

 **Oiii! -_-**

Lelaki berparas manis itu menatap ponsel di tangannya dengan tatapan tajam yang dimilikinya, sampai mungkin seseorang akan melihat api yang keluar dari matanya dan menghanguskan ponselnya seketika. Entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat begitu kesal. Tidak ada yang tahu. Sementara untuk saat ini.

Hakyeon—lelaki berparas manis—itu mendecak. "Kemana si Daeguni itu pergi sebenarnya!? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku!?" Ia menggeram rendah di depan ponselnya hingga pada akhirnya ia melempar ponsel ke sampingnya. Yah.. tak perlu khawatir. Ia melempar sekedarnya di atas sofa. Jadi tak akan terdengar benturan terhadap benda keras atau semacamnya yang menyebabkan keretakan hat—maksudnya keretakan layar atau yang terburuk hancur berkeping-keping.

Hakyeon melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil melirik ponselnya sesekali. Keramaian di tempat itu tidak mengganggunya sama sekali.

Lima menit terlewati sia-sia. Perempatan muncul di dahinya. Ia mengambil ponselnya gemas—

 **Drrt Drtt**

—Baru saja ia akan mengetikkan sesuatu lagi kepada seseorang di seberang sana.

[ **From: Taekwoon-ie]**

 **Entahlah. Tapi akan kuusahakan datang.**

"Yah, terserahlah. Dasar sok sibuk." Masih menatap ponselnya, raut mukanya tetap tidak terdefinisi. Ia menghela nafasnya dan mulai berbicara terhadap ponselnya lagi.

' _Kenapa aku harus menyukai orang seperti dia, sih!'_

Kalau dipikir tentang _kenapa aku menyukainya,_ ia jadi teringat pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab walaupun telah ia tanyakan ribuan kali oleh lelaki jangkung bewajah datar berhati kapas itu. Terdengar hiperbol memang. Tapi mengertilah kalian, ia jadi semakin kesal.

...lalu apa urusannya?

"Hakyeon _hyung,_ acara pembukaan oleh alumni akan segera dimulai 'kan? Bukankah kau seharusnya _standby_ di _backstage?_ Apa tidak ada yang memberitahumu?" Lelaki tinggi yang baru saja tiba di _waiting room_ para _guest_ menatap bingung saudara laki-lakinya.

"HAH!? Jaehwan mana? " Hakyeon melihat jam dinding dan beralih ke kertas berisi rangkaian acara di sampingnya.

"Sudah _standby_ sedari tadi." Sanghyuk menunjuk ke arah pintu di ruangan itu. Hakyeon mengacak rambutnya sedikit. Detik berikutnya ia membelalakkan matanya, dan nyaris saja berteriak

' _Gawat! Ini kan sudah ditata, kenapa aku harus mengacaknya. Sial! Gara-gara si Daeguni itu aku jadi seperti ini.'_

Terdengar hiperbol memang(2)

Hakyeon berlalu ke depan cermin dan melihat penampilannya. "Cha Hakyeon- _ssi_ , acaranya akan segera dimulai tinggal dirimu saja yang bel—"

"Ya..ya.. aku kesana sekarang. Terima kasih." Hakyeon meneguk air di botol kemasan miliknya dan berjalan tergesa dengan mulut yang masih menyimpan air dan tak lama menelannya dengan cepat. Sanghyuk menatap kepergian saudaranya itu, sebelum ia melihat benda yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sofa yang tadi diduduki oleh _hyung_ -nya itu.

"HYUNG! Sepatu dan _–biiiiiiip-_ nya belum kau pakai!" Sanghyuk berseru nyaring membuat lelaki manis yang sedang tergesa itu menghentikan langkah. Tak langsung berbalik, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan dan berjalan perlahan pula dengan kepala menunduk jangan lupakan wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga.

' _Sial! Bisa tidak, sehari saja tidak ada manusia yang membuat aku kesal.'_ Umpat Hakyeon dalam hati.

Sanghyuk _blank_. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sepertiga ia merasa takut, sepertiganya ia merasa kasihan, sepertiganya lagi ia merasa ingin tertawa dengan puasnya. Tapi kalau ia tertawa ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidupnya. Ruangan itu mendadak sunyi dan beberapa terlihat menahan tawanya.

Hakyeon mengambil sepatu dan – _biip_ miliknya.

"Kenapa kau harus berteriak juga tentang..." Hakyeon menjeda ucapannya. Seluruh mata manatap dirinya (Mata kaki tidak termasuk hitungan).

Hening.

"...insolesnya." Suaranya hilang bagai di telan suasana mencekam disertai bumbu nista. Sanghyuk menahan tawanya. Oh! Jadi – _biiiiip_ itu maksudnya adalah _insoles._ Sebuah bantalan di dalam sepatu yang bisa menambah tinggi seseorang dengan instan dan—Yah, cukup sekian. Hakyeon memilih cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan menggerutu.

Hakyeon mencibir, "Tidak tahu saja, aku _perform_ kan tidak memakai sepatu." Hening sejenak. "Heee~ Sepatunya akan kugunakan di _segmen_ berikutnya kan? Ahh! Bodoh! Kenapa juga harus lupa!" Kita abaikan sejenak Hakyeon dan harga dirinya itu.

.

.

.

 **[From: Hakyeon]**

 **Kau datang ke festival di sekolah kan?**

 **Taekwoon-ah~**

 **?**

 **...Taekwoon-ah!**

 **Oiii! -_-**

Takwoon membaca pesan yang tiba dari kekasihnya dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Waktu kirimnya agak berjauhan sih. Ia tersenyum tipis. Lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu menatap bangunan yang tidak berubah tetapi lingkungannya terlihat berbeda. Yah.. karena hari ini ada festival tahunan yang rutin diadakan oleh sekolah dimana ia menuntut ilmu dulu.

Lima menit berlalu saat pesan terakhir dari Hakyeon masuk ke notifikasi pesannya. Taekwoon segera mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membalas pesan yang ia rasa penuh kekesalan di dalamnya.

 **[To: Hakyeon]**

 **Entahlah. Tapi akan kuusahakan datang.**

Taekwoon terkekeh. Yah, ia tidak berniat mengusilinya sih. Siapa suruh ia terlampau menggemaskan? Oh! Ia baru ingat. Kalau tidak salah kekasihnya itu akan ikut mengisi acara pembukaan festival sekolah tahun ini. Taekwoon berjalan menuju panggung utama di festival itu.

"Taekwoon _hyung_?'Kan?" Seseorang berucap dengan ragu, menyapa.

"Oh! Kim Wonshik? Kau datang juga?"

"Ternyata benar. Sudah lama tak jumpa ya _hyung._ Ah, aku kesini karena Jaehwan _hyung_ kesini juga. Yah, sekalian sedikit bernostalgia." Taekwoon tersenyum.

"Kau kesini bersama siapa, _hyung_?"

"Aku sendirian. Tapi aku kesini juga karena Hakyeon mengajakku. Yah, tidak rugi sebenarnya. Karena tahun kemarin aku tak bisa datang." Taekwoon sebenarnya bukan semerta-merta orang yang dingin dan tidak peduli, dia memang agak pemalu. Tapi jika seseorang telah dekat dengannya, ia tidak sungkan untuk berbicara. Mereka berjalan menuju kursi yang kosong yang lurus ke arah panggung. Sebelumnya arena sekitar panggung telah di pasang tenda agar nyaman bagi yang menonton.

"Apa yang mereka tampilkan tahun ini? Di lihat dari _setting_ nya...Hm, sebuah drama?" Taekwoon melihat ke arah panggung yang berdiri dengan megah.

"Kudengar dari Jaehwan _hyung_ katanya mereka akan menampilkan drama musikal gabungan dari berbagai kelas. Jadi bukan hanya anggota teater saja." Taekwoon mengangguk mengerti.

' _Drama musikal outdoor? Unik juga.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku juga?" Hakyeon menepuk keras pundak lelaki imut yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan. Membuatnya mengaduh nyaris berteriak.

"Hah? Kau terlihat sibuk, jadi aku duluan saja. Lagipula aku bosan di _waiting room_." Jaehwan terkejut dengan kedatangan sahabat sehidup sematinya itu. "Oh iya, sudah pasang _In-ear_ dan _microphone-_ nya?

"Sudah." Hakyeon menghela nafas. "Belum dimulai?"

"Baru akan memulai _intro_ sepertinya. Kau juga kenapa? Wajahmu suram begitu?"

"Hari ini Taekwoon menyebalkan. Belum hilang rasa kesalku, Hyuk - _ie_ berulah lagi." Jaehwan tertawa pelan.

"Yah, tak aneh sih kalau adikmu itu. Tapi.. kenapa lagi dengan Taekwoon? Apa ini tentang pertanyaan _**kenapa kau menyukaiku?**_ Itu lagi?" Jaehwan menekankan nada bicaranya sedangkan wajah Hakyeon merona.

"Jelas bukanlah! Ah, Terserah!" Hakyeon lebih memilih diam. Bicara tentang _kenapa kau menyukaiku_ , yang dibicarakan Jaehwan. Sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang krusial, yah, setidaknya hanya di dalam otak Hakyeon. Pertanyaan itu tak kunjung terjawab oleh kekasih datarnya. Ia kan telanjur penasaran kenapa ia tiba-tiba bisa mengirim pesan berupa matriks terhadapnya, yang ia yakin itu karena memang ia menyukainya. Nah, karena apa Taekwoon bisa suka—sekarang berubah menjadi cinta—kepada Hakyeon. Pertanyaan yang sama sering terlontar tetapi pernyataan yang sama juga terlontar.

 _Aku lupa._ —Siapapun pasti kesal bukan mendapat jawaban seperti itu?

"Seluruh guest harap bersiap. Segmen pertama akan dimulai. Cha Hakyeon- _ssi._ "

"Ya."

.

.

.

Seluruh penonton sudah sangat penasaran dengan penampilan yang akan ditampilkan oleh seluruh pengisi acara yang sudah bekerja dengan keras.

"Wah, aku penasaran siapa alumni yang ikut mengisi acara tahun ini." Siswi yang duduk di depan Taekwoon berbisik-bisik antusias.

"Kudengar salah satunya Lee Jaehwan _sunbae_ nim tapi itu belum pasti sih."

"Ah! Seseorang dengan wajah seperti pangeran itu, bukan?" Dua siswi tersebut memekik pelan. Taekwoon merasakan aura aneh di sampingnya.

"Oh! Sudah dimulai." Taekwoon bergumam.

Lampu-lampu telah menyorot dengan apik memenuhi panggung yang berdiri dengan apik pula hingga terbias ke beberapa rentetan kursi penonton. Mungkin suasananya sedikit berbeda dengan teater biasa yang dipertunjukkan di dalam ruangan tertutup. Suasana sekitar panggung berdiri memang terlihat lebih gelap daripada yang jauh dari panggung utama. Panggung tersebut dibuat sedikit lebih tinggi dari panggung biasanya. Baik rupa maupun suasana yang dibuatnya. Musik _intro_ terdengar di iringi oleh pembaca narasi yang mampu membuat penonton terbius sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya semua berhenti, dan tirai merah di buka perlahan. Menampilkan seorang lelaki berdiri menunduk dengan _lighting_ yang sepenuhnya mengarah padanya. Tubuhnya terbalut baju putih dengan beberapa pola, celana hitam dan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. ( Kalian bisa bayangin Hakyeon saat opening perform VIXX di Golden Disk Award 2017 )

"Siapa itu? Siapa? Murid sekolah kita? Atau alumni?" Bisikan sebagian besar penonton terdengar penasaran. Sosok yang berdiri di atas panggung mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menjulurkan tangannya kedepan. Taekwoon terbengong dengan tidak elitnya. Seperti _deja vu._

"Cha Hakyeon! Hakyeon _sunbaenim!_ Itu Cha Hakyeon _sunbaenim!_ " Terdengar beberapa pekikan tertahan dari para siswi. Lelaki berwajah datar tersebut sadar dari lamunan beberapa detiknya dan melihat sosok yang sedang menari diatas panggung dengan apiknya. Sebelum akhirnya pikirannya terpecah menjadi dua. Yang satu memperhatikan Cha Hakyeon dan satunya menggali ingatan tentang—

 _ **Flashback on**_

Festival tahunan sekolah di selenggarakan hari ini. Sebenarnya tidak berbeda dari festival tahun sebelumnya. Yah, setidaknya menurut Jung Taekwoon. Kebetulan ia merupakan salah satu yang terlibat dalam panitia penyelenggara festival. Apa? Kau merasa aneh dengan ia yang datar dan terlihat jarang berbicara itu? Entahlah bahkan ia sendiri pun tak paham. Tapi setidaknya ia masuk tim yang berperan penting tahun ini.

Sebenarnya ada sedikit perbedaan. Tahun lalu ia hanya penikmat acara, sedangkan tahun ini ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengikuti acara. Hari menjelang sore dan serangkaian acara di festival tersebut telah rampug. Rasa lelah selama mempersiapkan telah terbayar dengan semua yang terbilang sangat sukses. Para pengisi acara, staf, dan panitia berkumpul di sebuah ruangan untuk evaluasi dan tentunya mengucapkan terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya dan keterlibatannya dalam festival sehingga sukses.

"Terima kasih atas kerja sama dan bimbingannya!" Anggota seni membungkukkan badannya secara serempak. Taekwoon ikut membungkukkan badannya dan pada saat menegakkan kembali badannya, kristal beningnya tak sengaja tertuju pada seorang lelak bersurai biru keabuan yang ia tebak adik kelasnya—Eh? Perasaan ia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Oh! Bukannya tahun kemarin ia juga pengisi acara festival? Tunggu..

Tahun kemarin...

Taekwoon kelas satu..

Tahun kemarin lelaki bersurai biru pengisi acara..

Adik kelas? Tidak.

Berarti! Dia seangkatan dengannya!?

Taekwoon dengan segala pemikiran anehnya tanpa sadar masih menatap lelaki berwarna rambut mencolok untuk ukuran siswa sekolah menengah. Masih dalam lamunannya tiba-tiba...

 _Wink~_

Taekwoon membelalakan matanya. Barusan ia mendapat kedipan maut dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Dan juga, kenapa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya? Taekwoon akui, ia manis. Taekwoon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Waktu berlalu dan sebagian pengisi acara telah pulang, termasuk lelaki bersurai biru tadi.

 _ **Flashback end**_

—bagaimana ia suka dengan sosok Cha Hakyeon. Takwoon menutup wajahnya. Ya ampun, kalau mengingat itu ia jadi malu sendiri kan? Bagaimana bisa seorang yang terkenal dengan wajah datar, siswa nomor satu di sekolahnya, siswa berperangai dingin, faktanya menyukai bahkan mencintai seseorang hanya karena mendapat kedipan mata?

"Taekwoon _hyung?_ Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah."

.

.

.

"Kau datang juga."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah ada disini saat aku pertama membalas pesanmu." Taekwoon mengendikkan bahunya. Sedangkan lelaki yang lebih pendek di hadapannya memasang senyum. Yah, senyum yang penuh kekesalan, mungkin.

"Bagus! Terus saja berbohong!" Taekwoon terkekeh. "Penampilan yang luar biasa."

Hakyeon tertawa, "Oh! Tentu! Mereka juga telah melakukan yang terbaik. Ya ampun, aku jadi ingin naik ke atas panggung lagi."

"Naik saja sana." Hakyeon mendelik dan Taekwoon diam.

"Lagipula setelah drama musikal berakhir, kau dan Jaehwan sudah di wawancara sebentar oleh pembawa acara kan? Masih kurang puas juga?"

"Kau tidak tahu sensasinya saat kau di atas panggung dan mata semua orang tertuju padamu. Aku suka sensasinya. Sangat suka!" Taekwoon memasang wajah lempengnya.

' _Semangat sekali dia'_

Hakyeon sekali lagi menatap panggung yang sekarang sedang berdiri pasangan pembawa acara. Yah, yang satunya kita tahu, ia adalah Cha Sanghyuk. Huh, berani juga dia jadi pembawa acara. Hakyeon beralih menatap sosok disampingnya.

Taekwoon ikut menatap Hakyeon bingung. "Apa?"

"Malam ini aku menginap di rumahmu ya?"

Taekwoon mengerjap. "Kenapa dengan rumahmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Biarkan saja Hyuk- _ie_ sendirian." Taekwoon menggeleng pelan dan meletakkan telapak tangannya ke kepala Hakyeon

"Setelah sekian lama tidak di rumah, harusnya kau habiskan waktu dengan Sanghyuk. Dia mungkin merindukanmu." Hakyeon mencibir, "Rindu darimananya."

Taekwoon menurunkan tangannya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Permintaanmu ditolak!"

"Terserah aku akan tetap datang." Pada akhirnya percuma bukan mereka berdebat?

.

.

.

Kedua insan tersebut tenggelam dalam keheningan, lelaki yang lebih pendek sesekali melirik lelaki disampingnya, wajahnya benar benar merengut. Yang satunya lagi sibuk dengan buku yang entah apa isinya.

"Taekwoon- _ie!"_

"Hm?" Entah yang keberapa kali dua kalimat itu terdengar dalam rentang waktu tiga puluh menit. Tahu sendiri Hakyeon tidak suka keheningan. Sedari tadi sebenarnya ia sudah sibuk mengoceh, tapi dasar lelaki di sampingnya hanya menanggapi sekedarnya saja. Ia jadi kesal kan. Hmm.. mungkin salah satu sifat bawaan lelaki manis berkulit tan sejak lahir adalah, sering kesal. Entahlah.

"Taekwoon- _ie_. Jangan membaca buku terus. Nanti kau semakin pintar." Hakyeon yang gemas mengambil buku—setengah merampas—dari tangan lelaki berkulit pucat di sampingnya. Taekwoon merubah posisi duduknya di atas sofa senyaman mungkin dan mulai menatap intens lelaki di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Geh. Ada apa, apanya? Kau sedari tadi mengabaikanku." Hakyeon cemberut.

"Kau ingin aku bicara apa?"

"Hah? Yah, setidaknya jangan mengabaikanku. Kalau pada akhirnya diam untuk apa ak—"

Sesuatu yang lembut mendarat singkat diatas bibirnya. Hakyeon mematung.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan aku bukan seseorang yang pandai berkata-kata. Maaf kalau ini membuatmu tidak nyaman." Taekwoon mengusap lembut surai hitam lelaki di hadapannya yang sibuk merona dan masih mematung.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Taekwoon menatap kedalam kristal bening milik Hakyeon. Sedangkan Hakyeon mendadak lupa segalanya. Kata-kata di dalam kepalanya tercerai berai menjadi kalimat abstrak tak terdefinisi.

Hakyeon memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

 **Ting!**

Sebuah bola lampu imajiner muncul di kepala Hakyeon dan membalas menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan tersenyum.

"Anoo ne. Aku masih penasaran dan rasa penasaran ini tak bisa hilang sebelum terjawab. Jawab dengan benar ya Taekwoon- _ie_!" Perasaan Taekwoon mendadak tak enak. Bukan, bukan karena dialek Hakyeon yang berubah. Bukan, bukan itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku?" Hakyeon menjawab dengan mulus seperti biasanya. Oh! Sekarang malah Taekwoon yang bersemu. Hakyeon bingung sebingung-bingungnya, terakhir kali ia bertanya, hanya ekspresi tak terdefinisi dari raut wajah Taekwoon dan sekarang ia malah mendapati lelaki di hadapannya dengan wajah bersemu. Yah, setidaknya sekarang ekspresinya terdefinisi kan?

"Kau tidak mau mengatakannya?" Hakyeon mencebikkan bibirnya secara tak sadar. "Baiklah, terserah! Kalau aku mati esok hari lihat saja, aku akan menghantuimu dan menanyakan hal yang sama setiap waktu, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik. Saat kau tidur, saat kau makan, saat kau belajar, saat kau memasak, saat kau man—"

"Saat kau apa? Man.. apa?"

"Lupakan!"

"Faktanya wajahmu selalu menghantui pikiranku dan aku selalu memikirkanmu."

"Gombalan tak mempan padaku dan aku ingin tahu secepatnya." Hakyeon bersikeras ingin mengetahui apa alasannya. Ya ampun, andai saja ia punya kemampuan telepati.

Taekwoon terdiam, "Kau memberikan hal yang mengejutkan padaku." Hakyeon berjengit. Oh! Dia membuka suara. _Inner-_ nya sekarang tersenyum lebar.

"Hah? Apa itu? Aku kan tak pernah mengusili orang."

"Hanya terjadi sepersekian detik."

"..."

"Dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Tunggu! Kenapa jadi seperti bermain tebak-tebakkan dan juga kenapa harus aku yang berpikir?"

"...abu-abu?"

Hakyeon benar-benar _clueless_

"Manis."

"Taekwoon- _ie,_ tunggu dulu. Apa aku memberikan batu karang _topping_ madu atau sejenisnya? Ya ampun. Sungguh aku tak mengerti."

"Kejadiannya terjadi dengan cepat. Kau mengejutkanku. Dan waktu itu matamu abu-abu dan kau benar-benar...ehm, manis ku kira. Padahal kita belum saling mengenal tetapi saat itu ada yang aneh dengan jantungku. Kukira aku terkena penyakit jantung atau semacamnya." Hakyeon menganga mendengar kalimat yang tidak bisa digolongkan menjadi cerita. Ouu, rupanya dari mata turun ke hati.

"Mataku abu-abu? Hmm.. berarti itu lensa favoritku. Eh, tapi aku hanya menggunakannya kalau _perform_. Pasti itu terjadi saat _perform_ atau..." Hakyeon menggantung kalimatnya.

"..."

"Taekwoon- _ie_ , aku benar-benar penasaran." Hakyeon mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Taekwoon dengan tiba-tiba membuat sang korban nyaris terjungkal. Taekwoon menelan ludahnya. Mendadak ia gugup.

"Di—di saat staf dan pengisi acara berkumpul. Waktu itu kau kelas dua. Kau berdiri di barisan depan kolom paling kanan, tepat di hadapanku. Pada saat itu kau..."

"Hm? Kau apa?"

"Kau. Memberikan..." Taekwoon terdiam.

Tiga puluh detik hening. Tiga puluh detik itu pula Hakyeon bersabar

"...ke—kedipan mata padaku." Percayalah bahwa suara tersebut nyaris berbisik dan mungkin tak terdengar oleh siapapun, tapi dengan keadaan jarak yang sangat dekat memungkinkan resonansi sekecil apapun bisa terdengar 'kan?

Hening lagi.

Hakyeon menatap tak percaya sosok lelaki di depannya ia melepaskan tangannya dengan mempertahankan ekspresi yang sama. Sebelum akhirnya, suara tawa terdengar di ruangan yang tadinya sunyi, akibat pengakuan terlarang dari lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu.

Taekwoon menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya sendiri. Sedangkan Hakyeon masih asik tertawa dengan memegangi perutnya.

"Ya ampun!" Hakyeon menyeka air mata di sudut matanya. "Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku lupa."

"Itu alasan yang tak bisa diterima. Dan juga kenapa bisa...Ahahaha." Lagi-lagi lelaki manis itu tertawa sampai dirinya berbaring meringkuk memegangi perutnya. Asyik dengan tertawa, hingga tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada kekasih datarnya.

Taekwoon bergerak pelan mendekati sosok yang sedang mentertawakannya. Posisinya sekarang berada di atas lelaki yang masih dalam euforianya sendiri tentu saja ia tak menyadari dengan posisinya saat ini. Taekwoon bertumpu pada siku kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya mengungkung lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya.

Hakyeon membuka matanya dan seketika berhenti tertawa. Matanya membulat.

"Taekwoon- _ie_?"

"Hm? Sudah puas tertawanya?" Taekwoon mengusap lembut surai Hakyeon yang ada di bawahnya. Sang tersangka mendadak diam seribu bahasa dengan rona kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kau sudah tahu alasannya bukan? Apa selanjutnya kau akan menanyakan **kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu?** atau sejenisnya?" Hakyeon masih diam.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya kalau kau benar-benar menanyakannya. Karena ini terjadi begitu saja, dan waktu seperti tak mengizinkanku untuk sekedar memikirkannya. Ini lebih sulit daripada apapun yang aku pelajari."

"Taekwoon - _ie_ , aku tidak menyangka itu bisa keluar dari mulutmu." Hakyeon terkekeh. "Yah, aku senang kau bisa mengatakannya. Aku sekarang tidak penasaran lagi."

"Boleh aku jujur satu hal?"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu tahu, kau selalu saja sibuk." Hakyeon mengusap pelan pipi Taekwoon dan menatap mata sekelam malam diatasnya. "Tahun ini adalah tahun yang sulit menurutku, aku harus bolak-balik Korea-Jepang, kau tahu ini melelahkan. Belajar lalu latihan, berbeda budaya, berbeda bahasa, berbeda lingkungan, dan juga..." Hakyeon menjeda ucapannya. "Aku jauh darimu dan Sanghyuk. Itulah yang membuatku sulit."

"Ingat, jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh."

"Tentu saja, aku selalu bersemangat kau tahu."

Taekwoon mengikis jarak diantara mereka dan Hakyeon perlahan menutup matanya saat nafas mereka beradu dan sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di bibirnya.

Yah, baiklah kita tinggalkan sejenak kedua insan yang sedang melepas rindu. Banyak yang bilang bahwa mencintai atau menyukai seseorang tidak harus memiliki alasan, tetapi akan berbeda masalahnya kalau itu terjadi pada Hakyeon. Kebiasaannya yang selalu penasaran itulah yang menggugahnya untuk terus bertanya. Lagipula sebenarnya Taekwoon tak ambil pusing dengan itu, hanya saja masalahnya saat itu ia memang benar lupa. Dan lihat, saat mengingatnya ia bisa menceritakannya 'kan? Bukankah komunikasi itu adalah jalan yang terbaik dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Walaupun ini tidak digolongkan kepada masalah yang serius dengan penuh ketegangan. Setidaknya, ini serius bagi Hakyeon demi menebus rasa penasarannya.

 **END**

* * *

 **Yuhuu~ selesai juga.**

 **Romance fail~ Humor fail~ . .**

 **Maaf juga lama bikin** _ **yang katanya**_ **Sequel dari Love on Matrix nya, malah beda jauh banget sama cerita awalnya. Yang sama disini cuma sekolah, Sanghyuk sebagai adiknya Hakyeon, Ahjumma Feels, eh banyak sih sebenernya :v. Walaupun jalan ceritanya jauh banget ...dan juga perasaan, papah Leo nya OOC, hihi.**

 **Sekali lagi maaf lama, dan maaf kalo aneh dan gak nge-feel. Ini kayanya efek dari aku yang lagi ada sedikit masalah yang membuat perasaanku gegana—gelisah, galau, merana(?).**

 **Sempet ilang feels juga gegara kepincut sama Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Toru, sama Okumura Rin. (BEDA FANDOM WOY! /Digebuk). Oh okeh, maaf maaf.**

 **Minta doa nya aja yang terbaik ya :'v**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia baca..**

 **Sok mangga atuh, ditunggu Review nya. Pastinya aku seneng banget kalo ada yang review, walaupun ini fanfic jauhhhhhhhhhhh dari kata bagus.** **ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

 **DEDEQ TUNGGU DI REVIEW YA.** **^3^ ^.^**

* * *

 **BONUS**

 **Hakyeon POV**

Hah, akhirnya selesai juga. Sekarang aku sedang berada di ruangan untuk staf dan pengisi acara sepertinya kita harus berkumpul dulu sebentar. Ya ampun, semoga ini memang tidak lama. Aku ingin segera pulang, kalian tidak lihat apa aku masih berkeringat seperti ini. Ahh, kenapa sekarang panas sekali. Aku berusaha mengipasi wajahku walaupun tak seberapa

"Terima kasih atas kerja sama dan bimbingannya!" Suara serempak membuyarkan lamunanku. Oh! Aku membungkukan badan beberapa detik dan akhirnya menegakkan diri.

Panas! Panas! Disini panas! Aku butuh angin segar! Aku ingin masuk ke AC!

Aku merasakan peluh mengalir dari dahi sebelah kananku. Sebelum akhirnya jatuh tepat di mata kananku. Gawat! Peluhnya masuk ke mata sebelum aku bisa menghapusnya, bagaimana ini? Kalau aku mengusap mataku, aku masih menggunakan _make up_ yang ada nanti malah merusak penampilanku.

Uh? Oh! Aku tahu.

 _Wink~_

Aku memilih hanya mengedipkan mata sebelah kananku, untuk membiarkan cairan di mataku yang menetralkannya secara alami tanpa harus merusak _make_ _up_ ku...

Haha, aku pintar 'kan?

 **END**


End file.
